


The Fall Of The Great Uniter

by Undue_Brush



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undue_Brush/pseuds/Undue_Brush
Summary: The 'Great Uniter' finds herself regretting her final decision as the head of the Earth Empire; her surrender. She strives to one day finish what she had begun, but one day she gets an unexpected visitor; Korra. They begin to get along and the visits become a thing of regularity. Then reports of an Earth Empire resurgence with a 'masked' leader begin to spring up. Kuvira learns of many things on this gruelling tale of love, mystery and redemption.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kya/Lin - Relationship, Mako (Avatar)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. I Tried

‘Left. Right. Left. Right,’ she thought to herself as she shuffled across the smooth platinum that encased the floors of this correctional facility; she might as well try and pass the time. It was hard to believe that this was where her holding cell would be; she always thought that holding cells were supposed too be light and not to secure. Then again, the government had no reason to give her the ‘usual’ treatment as she wasn’t your typical offender.

Kuvira, who was cuffed head to toe, moved across the platinum floor. No resistance; there was no need for that. She might as well just forget about ever being free again as it was clear that she wouldn’t be leaving the correctional system anytime soon, which was a fact that Kuvira had still not fully accepted. Lin followed behind Kuvira as they made their way to Kuvira’s new ‘home’. Once they had arrived at a platinum chamber, Lin retrieved a key from her breast pocket and used it to unlock the door.

“Go on,” Lin said as she gestured Kuvira to walk in. 

Kuvira did as she was instructed; there was no way out of this, for now anyway. When inside Lin pointed at a chair opposite her and Kuvira took a seat as she peered out of the minuscule barred window, which was the only source of natural light she had, staring into the blinding lights of the newly formed spirit portal. The sign of her defeat. She grimaced at the sight of it with anger in her eyes. 

Why did she surrender? She didn’t even know the answer to that question. Perhaps it was the moment or maybe it was due to what Korra had said to her. All she knew was that she regretted that decision heavily; look where she had ended up.

“Hey, Great Uniter” Lin grumbled to grab Kuvira’s attention.

Kuvira tilted her neck toward the police chief. 

“Why’d you call me that?” Kuvira snapped. 

“Because I can. That’s what you’re called, isn’t it?” Lin responded with a smug grin. 

Then, Kuvira looked up at the tall ceiling and she noticed green crystals that were being used at a light source. Lin realised this and decided to take action; she stood up and assumed a bending stance.

‘In spirits name, who’s idea was it to leave crystals up there?’ Lin thought to herself as she proceeded to pluck the crystals from the ceiling. 

‘What should I do? This could be my only chance,’ Kuvira asked herself; then she stood up and dragged her feet along the ground in an attempt to widen her stance, after that she moved her arms and yanked a shard of crystal. Lin caught view of this in the corner of her eye and chose to slide her leg across the ground with the intention of grounding Kuvira; if the police chief could achieve this it would be hard for Kuvira to get back up due to the weight of the shackles. 

Kuvira jumped just in time and used her bending to shape the crystal into the form of a blade. 

“Stand aside; I don’t want to have to hurt you,” She ordered.

Realising that Kuvira had her outmatched in this edition of their three-year feud, Lin did as she was told and allowed Kuvira to exit the chamber. A rush of adrenaline surged throughout her body as she walked through the hallway with her blade at hand; she didn’t have the luxury of being allowed to let her guard down. She heard subtle footsteps, these weren’t Lin’s footsteps because the door of the chamber had yet to be opened.   
  
She looked behind her, only to be greeted with a gust of wind which blew her across the corridor. After recovering from this assault, Kuvira slowly rose to her feet. Her sight was slightly blurred but she could see a figure wearing an orange cloak approaching her. Then she broke her crystal spear into tiny shards and sent them toward the person. They weaved through the projectiles with ease and continued on their way to Kuvira. 

“Well, if it isn’t my big sis,” 

“Opal?”

“Yep. It’s me. I didn’t plan on having to see you anytime soon, but Aunt Lin told me that something like this could happen, so I tagged along,”

“Go away,” Kuvira said.

“No can do, Great Uniter,”

‘Why do people call me that? I know it’s what I _was_ called but why do they still have the audacity to call me that?’ She shook her head in dismissal not knowing what to say to her friend/sister/enemy. 

After reaching kuvira, Opal grounded her with a gust of wind and crouched down to the ‘Great Uniter’s’ level. 

“You know, all of this could’ve been easily avoided if you weren’t so ‘patriotic’,” Opal explained.

“I was just trying to fill the gap and do something impactful that would change the world for the better,” Kuvira said. 

“Fuck me, if that was your intention then you’ve messed up terribly. The only good thing you did was surrendering. You were a shit leader - end of story.”

Kuvira was surprised; Opal wasn’t the type to curse so heavily. She could see the rage that filled the young airbender’s eyes and for a second, Kuvira asked herself if she was the problem here. ‘No. They are the problem’ She convinced herself. “Anyway, I tried. At least I chose to take action, at least I decided that something had to change, at least I had good intent-”

“Shut the fuck up. **You** didn’t do anything well, you were the one who messed up, you were the one who killed thousands of people with her own hands, you caused all of this. Ahh! I’ve had enough of your shit show,” Opal said as she built up a huge gust of air in an attempt to knock Kuvira out. 

She succeeded in this endeavour and dragged the body along the corridor toward the chamber that had been cleared of all of the crystals. Finally, Opal had made it, she knocked on the door and Lin let her in “You look like you’ve had some fun,” Lin said with a raised brow. 

Opal ignored her aunt and proceeded into the cell with a frown plastered onto her face as she let go of Kuvira’s leg. “Aunt Lin, you got any water?” 

“Yep,” Lin responded as she grabbed her waterskin and passed it to her niece. Then Opal decided to dash all the water onto the ‘Great Uniter’. In shock, Kuvira sat upright quickly as she was almost drowning in the water. “You’re awake I see,” Lin said. 

‘Shit. Gotta face the music now,’

“So would you like to explain why you decided to leave this facility **and** failed?” Lin questioned. 

“I might as well try, I mean I’d rather not stay here for the rest of my life” Kuvira shrugged.

“Is that so? You realise that by attempting to escape you’ve only made the situation worst for yourself. Anywho, that’s your problem. But I need to talk to you about something. By now, I feel that you know that many people in the judicial system have been calling for your execution and my sister has begged me to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

‘Suyin begged Lin?’ 

“I just want you to know that I’m going to do that, but I want to make it clear that I’m now doing this for you nor do I care if you do get the death penalty, I am doing this for Suyin and Suyin only. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Kuvira said. 

“Have fun,” Lin said as she stood up from her seat and opened the door, she walked out in which Opal followed after. 

Just like that, she was alone only left with her deep thoughts. 


	2. It's not your fault, It's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin visits Kuvira. Raiko updates the public on certain topics.

Kuvira rolled in her sweat on her rock hard futon vigorously; there wasn’t that much ventilation in her cell, making it hard to enjoy sleep. After a few minutes of trying to find the right spot, she had decided to wake up and end her misery. Then there was a knock on the door. 

“Hey, Great Uniter, you got a visitor,” The Supervising Guard announced as he unlocked the door allowing said visitor to enter. Kuvira looked down at her bare feet; it was probably someone coming to shame her for her. This was going to be enjoyable, then she glanced upward to see someone who Kuvira thought would never set foot in this cell, Suyin. 

The Beifong took a seat opposite Kuvira. “Hello, Kuvira,”

At first, Kuvira had no idea on how to respond; why was Suyin here?

“Um, hi?” 

“Why are you here, if I may ask?” Kuvira queried. 

“I don’t know, just thought it would be a good idea. This is as good as anywhere to at least try and make amends,”

“Why do you even consider the possibility of making amends? I wouldn’t make amends with myself if I were you,” 

“Because I love you. Because I know that all of this was just an accident. Because I know you had good intentions. Needless to say, I am beyond angered with your actions, but I’m not one to hold a grudge especially with people that I love,”

“Ok. Let’s get one thing straight, you don’t love me ‘cause if you did, I wouldn’t be treated as second best to your children, you wouldn’t have attempted to murder me and you would have taken action when I advised you to. You have every right to be angry at me though, not that I necessarily care, after all, I was just a pawn to you. But don’t worry one day, I’ll finish what I started and maybe then you’ll love me,” 

Tears begin to swell up in Suyin’s eyes. “You really feel that?”

Kuvira nodded in response. 

“I guess I never thought of it like that. I only thought of it from my perspective, I guess that’s where I’ve messed up huh?” 

“Yep,”

“Kuvira, I’m sorry. I know that you never really felt like you were one of my own, but I love you as much as I love Opal, Wei, Wing, Huan and… Jr,”

“Jr. What... happened to him? I’m pretty sure I… killed him”

“Oh. Junior is alive and well, of course, he is serving time for his actions as well. But he chose to cooperate with the Government and disclose some of the innovation projects that the Earth Empire was working on as well as help with the restructuring process. So with any luck, he should be released in a few years,”

‘I should ask her about the Death Sentence thing,’

“Lin told me that you were trying to-”

“Lin told you that?” Suyin queried with a perplexed expression. 

Kuvira nodded in response to this. 

“Well, I guess I am, I don’t know why I am, but I am. Maybe if I do it you’ll see a true mother in me,”

Kuvira stood up and dragged her chair out from under the desk that was beside her futon; she desired to be at eye level with her ‘mother’.

“There’s one thing that I need you to know; you don’t have to do anything for me because I was the person who got themselves here, not you. I can fight my own battles and you don’t have to prove that you love me; I know you do. You may not have before, but now I can see…”

Tears began to swell up in her eyes and they began to slowly trickle down her cheeks. 

_ ‘Don’t cry. Only the weak cry and you’re not weak; you’re  _ **_strong_ ** ,’

She proceeded to wipe away the tears that engulfed her face and sniffled as she straightened her posture. 

“I can see that you’ve changed,” 

“I guess I have, haven’t I?” Suyin replied with a slight smile beginning to stage itself on her face. 

“There’s one thing that I need you to know, too; all of  _ this _ is my fault.  **I** was the one who didn’t take action,  **I** didn’t listen to you and most importantly,  **I didn’t show you love.** Thus, It’s not your fault, it’s mine,” 

Kuvira’s eyes widened as she was taken aback by this statement; surely it wasn’t true. Suyin just had to be trying to make Kuvira feel better. Or maybe not?

‘You know what, maybe she’s right. Maybe it  **was her fault, not mine after all.** ’

“All I do know is that this couldn’t have been avoided. I mean, I probably could’ve handled this better than I have, but that’s just speculation. Either way, we’re here now and nothing can be done about all the mistakes that we’ve made over the past few years,” Kuvira explained. 

‘One, Two, Three.’ Korra recited to herself in her thoughts as she proceeded to perform some press-ups in the fitness complex of the Sato Mansion where she was staying; she had moved in with her Girlfriend, Asami Sato. Then, instead of the music, Korra had put on the radio, a news report had come in. 

“Good Afternoon, Republic City. The following broadcast is a mandatory report from our President Raiko, regarding the status of the debate that took place in Council over the sentence that should be handed to recently prosecuted War Criminal, Kuvira,” 

After hearing this, Korra stopped with her exercise, sat up and proceeded to listen to what Raiko had to say, even if she hated his guts for highly apparent reasons. 

“Hello Citizens of the United Republic, this is your president. And I am speaking on the behalf of the Judicial Council consisting of officials from across the globe that came together today under the pressing question of how we should handle a person that many of us despise severely and more importantly, should the death penalty be an appropriate course of action,”

“Is that even a question?” Korra asked herself rhetorically. 

“After a lengthy discussion, the members of this particular council came to the conclusion that a trial is required in order to take any action. I do not agree with this ruling as crimes this heavy should be punishable with  **death.** On the topic of when said trial will take place? We have booked in next Friday for this session. That is all from me and any further details which I have missed will come to you in a letter describing every that was discussed. On other topics, the Government of this country is now forming plans for a restructure that will come into effect in the coming days and weeks. Details on these plans will be disclosed in a news report sometime next week. That is all,”

Korra air bent herself into a standing position as she wandered off into the corridor in search of Asami. After a few minutes of aimless walking, Korra managed to find her; in the library. 

“Did you-”

“Yep. I heard every second of it. Do I agree with it? Well, I think you can answer that one by yourself."

Korra walked toward her torn companion and took a seat beside her. 

"I know you don't necessarily agree with this ruling, but don't you think that it would be a little inhumane to kill her? I mean, everyone deserves to have their side of the story heard, right? Just because-

"How could you talk so lightly about the person who took the lives of so many? She killed my father, she took everything away from me along with so much else" 

"I know that! But I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my judgement; I'm the avatar!"

"OK then! You may as well go and visit Kuvira to play pai sho, since she's so important to you," Asami exclaimed as she stormed out. 

"That's actually a good idea. I should probably talk to Asami, though. No this is more important" Korra mumbled to herself. 

Then, Korra ran up to her room and grabbed a glider. She then set off out the window. Where she was headed? Raiko's office. Why? To get the all clear to pay a visit to a certain someone. Once at the city hall, where Raiko was based, Korra narrowly avoided all of the receptionists’ queries and darted to the top floor. 

‘There it is, Raiko’s office,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking more than two weeks to put this out; I've been in the holiday season and just decided to take a break from writing this fic due to the number of creative projects I'm involved in currently, as well as having to build my youtube channel; let's put it simply, I've just been busy with other things, but I'm gonna be working on this for a while and put my additional projects on hold for a few weeks. :0


	3. The Visit Part One of Three

Korra didn’t bother knocking; she didn’t feel like she had to with her Avatar status and because she knew for sure that Raiko wouldn’t let her in willingly. Alternative to knocking, Korra chose to just walk in. 

“Hey! Raiko, my man,” Korra said as she scanned the room for the president; he wasn’t there for whatever reason. She shrugged it off; Raiko was the president, after all, so he probably had some pressing matters to tend to especially in a tricky period like this. There weren’t even any guards which had to mean something could be wrong. ‘Nah. He’s out in a meeting or something like that. Just the usual president stuff.’ 

‘May as well just drop in on the warden. I mean, I’m the avatar; they can’t exactly turn me away,’ 

* * *

After learning of Kuvira’s whereabouts via Tenzin’s connections, the Avatar made her way to the Correctional Facility. Once off her glider, Korra began to walk toward the gargantuan platinum doors that stood before her. 

‘I don’t think I should be doing this; if Asami finds out, she’ll kill me. But I can’t let her feelings get in the way of my judgement, right Raava?’

Korra’s eyes were engulfed in a white glow for a split second “Yes Korra, as much as you care about Miss Sato, you can’t let her views influence your judgement. That is how a true avatar handles things”

A smile of relief grew on Korra’s face as she advanced in the direction of the doors. She then used her Earth Bending to lightly tap on the bell with a rock that was nearby. In seconds, a sentry opened the door and once realising he was in the presence of Korra, his face lit up with excitement. 

“You’re avatar Korra! I’m a huge fan for obvious reasons! I mean what is there not to love!”

‘Ugh, I still haven’t gotten used to the fanboy aspect of being the avatar,’

“Thanks, I guess.”

The young man suddenly started bowling repetitively, once he had finished to numerous bows, he started to scramble around.

“I am so… sorry! I was too busy overwhelming you that I didn’t introduce myself; my name’s Fang, I’m 19 and I’ve been working as a sentry at this prison for a year now. Nice to meet you,” Fang explained as he extended his hand prompting Korra to shake it, in which Korra humbly accepted. 

Korra then noticed the Air Bender Master tattoos that Fang had acquired, obviously, she had seen it before, but for whatever reason, it just had a larger presence now and Korra felt that she had to bring up the matter of how and when Fang managed to obtain these markings.

“Hey… what’s your name again? Hehe,” Korra asked as she scratched her head in embarrassment. ‘I call myself the Avatar and I can’t even remember someone’s name that I was just informed about,’ Korra thought. 

Fang scowled and looked in the other direction in anger “Fang,” He hissed. 

“Fang,” ‘I’ll remember it this time,’ 

“If I may ask, how’d you get your master tattoos?” 

“Oh these? Obviously, I was one of the people who was ‘chosen’ to be an air bender and I was extremely determined to reach the highest level possible, in the shortest amount of time possible. So after a few months of dedicated training, I was given these,”

“Good story. Anyway, I’m here to meet someone,”

“Who? There’s a lot of high calibre criminals here,”

“I’m here for… Kuvira,” Koora said. 

“Oh her. Funny enough, I’m actually her supervising guard,” 

“Really? So, can you lead the way?”

“I mean, you’re gonna have to check-in; I can’t just drag you in here unauthorised, sorry,"

"No problem; so where do I check-in?" Korra queried. 

* * *

After dealing with a nosy receptionist, Korra and Fang gained approval to visit Kuvira, as such Fang led the way. Then once there, he opened the cell and allowed Korra to step in. 

"it's all you from this point onwards," Fang shrugged. 

Korra gave a slight smirk "You think I'm gonna mess up? I'm the avatar; gimme some more credit. 

Korra then flashed her gaze toward a figure who was tossing and turning vigorously in their sleep. She then slammed the metallic doors shut. 

The Individual who lied on their futon scrambled around as they were awoken by the noise. 

"Wha!" Kuvira yelled in confusion as she scanned the room in search of something or someone. 

"Whoa, calm down a bit. It's just me," 

Kuvira began to settle herself as she heard Korra who found a chair to plop herself down on. 

"So, how've you been?", 

Kuvira didn't respond; she had no idea how to comprehend this situation and to add to that, she had just woken up which made things worse. 

"Uh… Why are you here?" Kuvira queried. 

"because I wanna talk; I'm sure you've heard that a trial on your case is being held next Friday?" 

"Yes" 

"So what are your thoughts on it?" Korra questioned. 

"What kind of fucking question is that?" 

Korra was taken aback after this sudden outburst of emotions. 'Don't get angry, Korra' She recited to herself mentally. 

"I get that you don't exactly feel like the bad guy, but let's be real you-" 

Kuvira cut her off midsentence and began to speak. "I'm fully aware that I'm the threat, you don't need to remind me" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to quickly pump out a short chapter off the back of the last one. Hope you guys enjoy, there'll be another tommorow, but a longer one.


	4. The Visit Part Two of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira have a lengthy discussion concerning Kuvira's mental wellbeing, Korra visits Mako in search for some help which goes terribly wrong.

Fang stared into the slit in the platinum cell door as the encounter took place before his eyes. 

"Oh, so you've acknowledged the fact that you're in the wrong?" Korra asked. 

"No. I've acknowledged that my vision was right, but I just didn't know how to communicate my intentions with the peoples of the world, which was my mistake," 

"Fair enough," Korra replied. 

"But seriously, why are you here?" 

"Because I'm the avatar. The whole philosophy of my being is to look at both factions of the argument and to not let personal feelings get in the way of correct judgment," 

"I see; so you're here to hear me out, huh? Do I look like I need your help? I don't need your therapy. I can represent myself," Kuvira explained. 

“Kuvira, how should I put this? Yeah. Madly enough, I want to help you, I  **don’t** wanna see you die and I’m not doing this because I care about you or anything like that, but I’m here because I see someone that deserves a second chance, I’m here ‘cause the person in front of me wants to change and I’m here because I see myself in you,"

Kuvira scoffed 

“Stop with this ‘I see myself in you’ crap. I’m nothing like you; I never had any assistance or compassion, I was never cherished. If only I had someone to help me, someone to love, someone to care for; you’ve had all of that for your whole life, but I’ve never possessed it. And what’s worse is that the one person who did love me, who did show me compassion, was nearly ended due to my ‘patriotism. So with all of that in contention, I’m not even near to being like you,”

“You know what, you’re right; how could I relate myself to a filthy criminal like you,” Korra shrugged. 

Kuvira grimaced at her.

“I’m just kidding, don’t get angry foolishly; I mean, it’s not like you can do anything to me in this position. Can you now?”

“Seems not. Ok, I’ve accepted that you truly want to… help me?”

Korra nodded in reply. 

“Ok, then. Can I talk to you concerning something?” Kuvira questioned.

“Anything,” 

“So, lately I’ve been having these nightmares; ever since Suyin visited me, I keep reliving the moment where she, Wing and Wei sought to ‘end’ me. But she actually managed to do so

“That’s one nightmare. Maybe that shows that you still believe you’re still in danger? I mean, I don’t know; I’m not a therapist or anything, but I can see what’s going on here. Believe it or not, I’ve been in the same position as you,”

“What happened?” Kuvira asked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it…”

“Please?” Kuvira begged. 

“Alright. So, I’m pretty sure you heard about the incident that we had with the Red Lotus and more precisely their lead, Zaheer?”

“Yeah, carry on,”

“In the final encounter, I experienced with that organisation, I was close to death, but luckily, the avatar state came through when it was needed most, but there was a catch; if Zaheer managed to exterminate me, the entire avatar cycle would collapse and that was a high possibility since he had poisoned me. I managed to pull through and defeat him in the end, but that occurrence was the most… traumatising thing that I’ve had to go through. And for a while, the scene continued to replay in mind"

“That sounds rough. How’d you suppress it?”

“It was all about me convincing myself that I was no longer in jeopardy. I spent a few years roaming around the Earth Kingdom trying my best to withdraw myself, which I now repent for obvious reasons,”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, with all of that in consideration, do you believe that you can overwhelm this subconscious obstacle and move on?” 

“Maybe, I won’t get my hopes up, yet though,” Kuvira said. 

“On other subjects, what are you going to say in court?” Korra inquired curiously. 

“I mean, there’s not much I can say that’ll influence the judges’ final decision, considering the hefty crimes I’ve committed and since pretty much every world leader has it against me,” Kuvira shrugged.

“So, basically, what you’re telling me is that you’ve lost hope and are willing to accept the fact that you may die?” 

“Pretty much; for one, I have no representation and it’d be virtually impossible to find a lawyer who would willingly back my case in court. Secondly, there’s  **a lot** of evidence against me and the Earth Empire. Most importantly, tons of civilians are against me due to the losses they’ve had to suffer ‘because of my actions, therefore, I’m absolutely positive that there are thousands of petitions campaigning for my execution. So in conclusion,  **everyone** is against me,” Kuvira explained.

“While most of that is true, I’m positive that you’ve done  **something** good during the time that you were in power, which could change the judges’ standpoint on your case,”

Kuvira ruffled her unkempt hair as she lingered in deep thought “ I mean, I helped restructure the Capital City of Ba Sing Se making it better for the citizens of the lower rings, which is a place that has been overlooked by the Government for years,”

“That’s a start. You should write up a case that could help represent yourself,”

“No writing materials and I’m practically clueless on how to write a court case,”

“Don’t worry; I can sort you out, all you need to do for me, is to gather up some points that you can use to represent yourself in a favourable image,”

* * *

After their lengthy conversation, Korra had left Kuvira’s cell room to grab some items to bring back for her, leaving Kuvira alone, once again with only her deep thoughts for company. 

‘Why would  **Avatar Korra** want to help  **me?** Does she have any ulterior motives?’

“Because she can see something in you,” Fang explained as he made his entrance from the outside of the cell. 

“Crap. I was speaking out loud?” 

Fang only nodded in response “You seem to be doing a lot of that recently,” 

“But what do you mean by ‘see can see something in me’?”

“Well, she just sees someone who is torn… someone who regrets their past decisions, someone who wants to change, someone who had good intentions,”

* * *

Mako proceeded to sign the numerous reports that he had been given to deal with, then, there was a knock on his office door. 

“Come in!” He yelled. 

The individual on the other side opened the door and stepped in the room, once they had done so, Mako looked up to see who this person was “Korra?” 

“Hey, Chief Detective,” 

Mako gestured for her to take a seat opposite him “So what is it that brings you to my humble abode?” 

“I wanna know how to write a court case,”

Mako lifted a brow in confusion “And why is it that you desire to learn such a thing?” 

“General Knowledge,” Korra shrugged.

“Lies. Korra, I’ve known you for almost five years, you never want to learn something just for the sake of ‘General Knowledge’; you’re always out to  **get** something. So what is it that you want to achieve with this knowledge?”

“I need to help a friend,”

“Do I  **know** this person?”

“Maybe?”

By this point, Mako already knew Korra’s intentions and he was just waiting for her to either come clean or slip up and spill the beans accidentally. 

“Korra, just come clean with me,”

Knowing that she had lost this ‘battle’, Korra began to explain the situation. 

“So let me get this straight, you want to help the person that  **broke my arm** which narrowly escaped amputation, the person who nearly killed us on several occasions since you need to fulfil your so-called ‘duty’ as the avatar? Not only that, you want me to help you assist this person?”

“Yes. That’s the situation,” Korra asserted while managing to keep her cool. 

“Well fuck me! Why the fuck, would you even consider coming to me for something like this? I don’t give two shits about your fucking duty! This is the person who made me nearly lose my arm, for fucks sake! You’ve really hit rock fucking bottom, haven’t you!” 

“If you’re not going to help me, then at least point me in the right direction.”

“Use your fucking brain for once; it’s there for a reason. Go to a law library or something. Just leave my office,” Mako ordered

"Yes captain," Korra said sarcastically as she left the office. 

* * *

After making her way to the only library in town that wasn't decimated, Korra picked up a few manuscripts on court cases and how to write out a winning one. The purpose of this wasn't to win the case; it was to reduce the severity of Kuvira's sentence because it was utterly useless to try and appeal her apprehension. After leaving the library with some valuable info, Korra travelled over to the prison once again, where she was let in by Fang. This time, she just left the books with Fang along with a note that read 'Study Up'; she had something important to tend to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one chapter! Next Chapter is going to be about the build-up to the first major event: Kuvira's Trial and the one after will be the trial which is going to be very interesting to write. Make sure to stay tuned until then!


End file.
